


Assume (makes an ass out of u and me)

by Twitter_hikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amiable Exes, Drinking Games, Honesty, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: Izuna needs an ex that wasn't gonna completely wreck his professional reputation. Itama has respected him over the years since they broke up.Itama is a safe choice.Itama was the worst choice.





	Assume (makes an ass out of u and me)

Itama can’t believe the caller ID flashing on his screen. _Uchiha Izuna_ . He hadn’t thought of Izuna, for _years_.

Okay Itama can be honest. He’s thought of Izuna as recently as last week, which isn’t fair to either of them, and Itama always shows those thoughts the door when he catches himself. His brothers taught him to do things right.

He taps the green button. “Hello Izuna.”

* * *

Izuna needs an ex that wasn't gonna completely wreck his professional reputation. Itama has been respecting him over the years since they broke up. Itama is a safe choice. They still see each other in passing, at family events. It was rather a given since he'd gotten together with Itama's cousin.

* * *

The call isn’t what Itama expected from his ex. “The video is called _what?_ ”

_”It’s game is called Truth or Drink, and this one is specifically for ex’s. You answer a bunch of questions and maybe get drunk. It depends on the people playing.”_

Itama chuckles. “Sure Izuna. You certainly wouldn’t want to have Kaguya or Zetsu there with you.”

* * *

It’s fun to see Itama again. Izuna grins at the man and snickers at Itama’s wide eyes.

“This is a lot of alcohol Izuna.”

“It’s a lot of questions Itama.”

He wasn’t wrong.

* * *

Itama knows that they would probably start easy, and not jump right in. This card definitely proved that. “What do your parents and friends think of me?”

Izuna cackled. Loudly. “My mom loved you! And Madara has stopped threatening you whenever he meets up with your brother.”

“I stopped calling for New Years’ because of him!” Itama grinned sheepishly. “And I didn’t want it to be weird.” It really didn’t get weirder than your ex’s brother who was dating your brother trying to threaten you when your familial approval hung over his head.

* * *

Some questions were harder than he expected though.

“When did you know it was over?”

_He leaves Izuna shattered, because Itama knows he fucked up, and that Izuna was completely in his rights to dump him. It doesn’t mean that he’s not hurt. Mostly because he knew that it was a stupid thing, and he can’t blame anything else. Not the party, not the alcohol. Not his brothers for not keeping him ‘safe’. Itama screwed up. And the only person he was angry at was himself. Not because Izuna had dumped him, but because he had hurt Izuna._

_Itama leaves Izuna alone. No trying to explain, no texting. He let Izuna go._

“I think it was at your cousin Mikoto’s reception.” Izuna frowns. “The first one. To the Uzumaki girl.”  
Itama knows that Mikoto Uchiha has her poly relationship with her circle, and there were all the weddings to make sure that the families remembered. The clarification was for Izuna. Itama also knows that it’s far too late for him to even attempt to explain what Izuna saw, so he reaches for another card.

* * *

“Am I a better lover than the person you are currently with?” Izuna winked at him over the edge of the card and Itama laughed.

“I am not currently with anyone, and _my_ _God_ yes.”

The camera man chuckled. “Do you think Izuna feels the same way?”

Itama blanched. “No, but I hear his girlfriend is awesome.”

A dreamy sigh reached the mikes. “Yeah she really is.”

* * *

“What do you think I should change about myself for my next relationship?”

“I really don’t think my opinion is valid in this scenario.” The shot glass clinks on the table. “Next!”

* * *

“Who the hell comes up with the questions? Okay, the first person that you kissed post breakup?”

Itama feels his ears start to burn. “I, ah….haven’t.” He snatches up his shot glass and tosses his drink back. “Okay, next.” The trail of heat is now spreading across his cheeks, oh this is wonderful, embarrassment and alcohol are conspiring together against him.

“Wait what?!” Itama is staring at him in shock.

“NEXT PLEASE!”

* * *

“Heeey, this one is a dare.” Itama read the card. “Okay to get out of it, you need to do double shots. ‘I dare you to take a body shot off me.’”

Itama reached across the table for the bottle. “You have a girlfriend and I respect her, you and your relationship far too much to do that.”

* * *

“Oh fuck.” Itama _knew_ that these questions were gonna get worse since the cheating one. Thank god for the shots. “Do you ever pop into my head while I masturbate? _Yes._ Wait that question is for you.” Izuna's giggling in his chair at the sudden change in attitude. “I’m dirty as hell. Sorry.”

* * *

Izuna took a sip of the water they had placed next to the shot glasses. Now was the tricky part of the evening.

Emotionally Revealing questions.

“Do you think I would make a good husband?”

Itama swallowed hard. “ _Fuck_ yeah,” he said hollowly.

“.....really?”

He covered his face. “I wanted you to be _my_ husband.” A beat and then, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

Izuna reached for another card to break the awkward. This game was become less funny the longer it went, but hey, the shots were doing great at making emotional distance. “Would you want-” his voice caught. “Would you want to go out with me again?”

Itama’s shoulders dropped minutely. “.....you know the answer.” He inhaled and looked at Izuna “I fucked up.”

Silence settled for a moment until the camera man cleared his throat. “Break time! Go sober up a bit. Breath.”

Itama pushed back from the table and paced away. Some air would definitely be good. Izuna sat at the table and stared after him, heart thudding.

* * *

The cold air was nice. It helped Itama not feel like he was going to be an immediate wreck. No, he would be okay until he could go cry into Tobirama’s lap. Tobi was a good brother. He’d kick out Madara and Hashirama and Hikaku until he felt better. He shook out his jacket and went back to the tiny studio. Izuna looked as wrecked as Itama felt, which was….not good, to be frank. He cleared his throat and looked at the last two cards on the table. Neither was going to be a good choice.

“If you could do it over again,” he started. “What would you change?”

Izuna tapped his finger on the rim of the shot glass, thinking for a moment. “I think, I wouldn’t have jumped so quickly to conclusions.” He slid the last card over to Itama. “I’ll answer this one too, since you answered one of mine.”

Itama took the card and felt his gut drop. “Do you still love me?” Izuna grew very still.

“...yeah. Yeah, of course.”

Itama smiled sadly. “You know, same.”

The camera man waved at Itama, making little ‘go on’ motions. Itama’s brow furrowed, thinking over his word choice. “If you move forward into the future, and are no longer connected….” He stopped, scrubbing at his eyes. “I just, I can't help but think that I won’t know where he’s going to be when he gets older.” Itama's stopped addressing Izuna, and is talking at the camera man.  
He stops all together and stands. “I’m sorry Izuna. I hope that I was helpful.” Itama can’t be there anymore, he’s got to go and not be _there_.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessed be youtube, who gives me some really good ideas when i'm really really drunk. I'm sure I wander all over my tenses but does it look like i care today? anyways, have some pining Itama/Izuna.


End file.
